City at War, Part 5 (IDW)
[[Datei:IDW_97_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #97 (IDW)]]'City at War, Part 5''' ("Stadt im Krieg, Teil 5") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 28. August 2019 * Ausgabe: TMNT #97 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Michael Dialynas * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "City at War, Part 4" * Nächstes Kapitel: "City at War, Part 6" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Die Geburt des Fünften TurtlesTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Clan Hamato **Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo und Raphael **Jennika **Angel/Nobody und Alopex **Casey Jones **Lindsey Baker **Harold Lillja und Libby Meitner **Pepperoni *Foot Clan **Splinter/Hamato Yoshi **Yumiko und Mongo **Foot Elite **die Foot-Waisen *Karai **Koya, Bludgeon, Ocho und Hayashi Natsu **Karais Foot Assassins *Hun *Brooklyn S. Bridge *Earth Protection Force **Agent Bishop und Metalhead Handlung thumb|left|200px|Duell des HassesWährend sich die beiden Foot-Fraktionen draußen gegenseitig massakrieren, treibt Karai Splinter mit ihrem Schwert in Ochos Arme. Splinters Foot Elite unter Yumiko kommt noch rechtzeitig zur Hilfe, und so kann Splinter sich befreien und Ocho einen Speer durch die Kehle treiben; dennoch spottet Karai weiter über Splinters bevorstehende Niederlage in diesem Krieg. Indessen versucht Mongo, die Kinder in ein Versteck zu bringen, doch Bludgeon und eine Gruppe von Karais Foot Ninja spüren sie auf, bevor die Kinder verschwinden können. Gerade als Splinter eine Chance sieht, den Sieg doch noch erringen zu können, muss er herausfinden, dass Ocho keineswegs getötet werden kann, solange Karai das Kira no Ken in ihrem Besitz hat. Ocho erhebt sich wieder und tötet Yumiko, während Mongo von Natsu erschossen wird. thumb|200px|Eine Warnung an die MaschineIm New Yorker Hauptquartier der Earth Protection Force unterzieht Metalhead unter Bishops diskreter Beobachtung ihre neuen Gefangenen, Harold und Libby, einer Befragung über ihren Mangel an Kooperation mit der EPF."City at War, Part 3" Als Metalhead ihnen aufzählt, welche Vorteile er sich von seinem Deal mit Bishop verspricht,TMNT #90 und #91 merken Harold und Libby auf, dass der Roboter mit all seiner Logik den Menschen dennoch in einer Sache weit unterlegen ist - seinem Mangel an Vorstellungskraft und mentaler Flexibilität - und dass er auf jeden Fall als Verlierer enden wird, sollte sich Bishop am Ende gegen ihn wenden. thumb|200px|left|Angriff der AssassinsIndessen äußert sich Angels Vater Brooklyn verstimmt über seine neuen Hausgäste (besonders über die Mutanten unter ihnen) Jennika, Alopex und Lindsey, während Casey und Hun unten auf der Straße versuchen, mit Jennikas unerwarteter Mutation klarzukommen. Plötzlich aber bricht ein Trio von gelbmaskierten Foot Assassins in die Wohnung ein und greifen die Anwesenden an; als Brooklyn in Gefahr gerät, rettet Jennika ihm das Leben. Kurz danach platzen auch Casey und Hun, die den Einbruch mitbekommen haben, in die Szene, und zwei der drei Assassins werden im Teamwork erledigt, während der dritte sein Heil in der Flucht sucht. thumb|200px|Heimliche BeobachtungenNachdem der Kampf vorbei ist, bedankt sich Brooklyn bei Jennika für seine Rettung, und Alopex überredet Jennika dazu, sich - genau wie die anderen Turtles - eine Maske aus einer Schärpe der Assassins anzulegen. Casey hat in der Hitze des Gefechts seine Zweifel über Jennikas Zustand endlich überwunden und versöhnt sich wieder mit ihr; Hun allerdings ist damit gar nicht einverstanden und stürmt wütend aus der Wohnung. Was die Anwesenden nicht wissen können, ist, dass Bishop bereits von dieser Zuflucht erfahren hat und das Apartment bereits beobachten lässt. Als er Hun davonstürmen sieht, weißt Bishop seine Leute an, ihn ebenfalls unter Beobachtung zu stellen..."City at War, Part 4" thumb|left|200px|"Turtles - Attack!"Indessen versammeln sich Leonardo, Donatello und Michelangelo vor dem Foot Hauptquartier, finden aber sämtliche Ein- und Ausgänge verrammelt. Dann stößt Raphael endlich zu ihnen, nachdem er noch einen Abstecher ins Versteck gemacht und Pepperoni von dort mitgebracht hat. Raphael ist auf dem Weg zu seinen Brüdern auf einige Seile gestoßen, die vom Rand des Daches hinunterhängen, und nachdem sie Pepperoni unten zurückgelassen haben, benutzen die Turtles die Seile, um nach oben zu kommen. Dort sehen sie sofort, was sich abspielt, und sie machen sich rasch daran, ihrem Vater zur Hilfe zu kommen. thumb|200px|Sieg auf der ganzen LinieIn der Zwischenzeit aber gelingt es Karai, Splinter niederzukämpfen. Als die Turtles gerade dabei sind, sich einen Weg ins Innere des Gebäudes zu bahnen, erscheint Karai - zusammen mit Splinter und einem der Waisenkinder als ihre Gefangenen - auf dem Dach, verkündet ihren Sieg und stellt Splinters Leute vor die Wahl, sich ihr anzuschließen oder zu sterben. Beide Fraktionen des Foot unterwerfen sich ihrer neuen Herrin; und die Turtles, die (bis auf Raphael) erkennen, dass sie nun gewaltig im Nachteil sind, ziehen sich umgehend zurück, was Karai umso mehr in die Hand gibt, um den geschlagenen Splinter zu verhöhnen... Neudruckversionen **''City at War, Part II'' (TPB), März 2020 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)